hogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Tales: The Legacy
Grim Tales: The Legacy is the second installment of the Grim Tales series. It follows the story of Anna Grey and her twin sister Luisa after the latter marriage to John. Plot "I haven't seen my sister in many years, and she has a son I've never met. I recieved an invitation for his christening. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I can't wait to see her again. It's been... far too long." (Anna Gray) The game begins with a cutscene showing Anna driving towards a castle while narrating about aforementioned christening. But suddenly a tree falls onto the road, cutting Anna's drive short. She proceeds to the castle on foot, but when she gets there and attempts to cross the bridge over a moat, suddenly, a wolf appears on the top of the castle and pushes a large horse statue down, destroying the bridge in the process. Anna finds another way to get in after repairing the footbridge, only to see the same wolf again going into the castle itself. Worried about Luisa and her family, Anna rushes inside, but finds nobody, and starts exploring the castle to find out what happened. She then finds her nephew's room, but is shocked to see that instead of a baby, there is a wolf cub in the cradle. Then a ghost, (later revealed to be John's grandfather Caine) appears before Anna, claiming to be the one responsible for the cursed legacy that afflicted the family, and asks her to help him undo that damage, to which she agrees. Caine then tells her that Luisa's memories will shed light on what happened and hints that she has to find a photograph in order to move to the past. She finds it, and moves to the past, where she sees a cradle next to the fountain on the castle square and wolves on the bridge nearby. After exploring around, she finds a dungeon under the fountain, and Caine's skeleton inside. He then tells her that after his spirit could no longer reside within his human form, the family council decided to imprison him in that dungeon where he later died a beast, and begs her again to help reverse the tragedy. Anna then manages to lower the large gate to keep wolves from reaching the cradle, and is returned to the present to find out that the wolf cub was, in fact, her nephew Brandon all along. She then proceeds to Luisa's room, and finds a note her sister wrote. She noticed long ago that John would leave home for two days every month, but now didn't return by the end of the second day, and also a frame, indicating she must find another photograph to move to the past, which she ultimately finds. When moved to the past, she sees Luisa cornered in the throne room in the castle by a wolf, and suspects the wolf to be John himself as she recognizes its eyes. in the hall, she finds a note telling that a local hunter Harold, who lived in a nearby lighthouse, knew how to make a potion which drives off the wolves. She makes her way to the lighthouse, collecting the ingredients in the process, and succeeds in making the potion. After soaking pennants with it, she returns to the throne room and hangs them around Luisa, thus driving the wolf away from her, as she's made human again in the present time. She thanks Anna and tells her that John can't be trusted and they have to go away from the castle until he's made human again. Anna then takes Luisa and Brandon to the fisherman's house and then returns to the castle to lift the curse from John. Caine then appears, praising her work. He then tells that he had been hunting in their Siberan homeland and was bitten by a werewolf, hinting that she may be able to cure it before it bites, and that his portrait above the fireplace conceals a secret compartment which kept something to allow her to go to his past. She then arrives in Siberia, moments before Caine was bitten. She finds a muzzle in the village, and takes the wolf to the house of the healer. She prepares the antidote for the wolf and releases it in the steppe. The wolf runs away, not biting anyone, as the curse is lifted from Caine, John, Luisa and Brandon. The game ends with Anna returning to the fireplace room, to see Luisa and her family alive and well, with Luisa saying that one day they'll have to get together under less dramatic circumstances, as the screen fades to black. Bonus chapter (available only on Collector's edition) ''"Isabelle, the daughter of the best city painter, cursed the portrait of lord Caine after the death of her father. Lord Caine found the painter guilty, and Arthur was locked in the dungeon. Arthur Morris died in his prison cell of a heart attack." ''(Narration at the introductory cutscene) The chapter begins with a cutscene narrating the story above, as Arthur is seen in a prison cell, wanting to get out, before the camera shifts to the scene of him dying of a heart attack and a final scene of Isabelle grieving over his grave. Lord Caine's ghost appears before Anna again, begging her to help him remove the curse as it made his soul restless and he dreamt of finding peace. She agrees and finds Isabelle's house, and the cursed portrait in her attic. Upon entering the attic, she has a brief vision of Isabelle casting spells on the portrait, and realises she'll need to go further back in the past in order to prevent Arthur's death, and with it, cursing Caine's portrait. After exploring, she reaches the police station and finds a file describing the case: there was an arson of the city storage, and that a pocket watch with the engraving "To the honorable artist of the city, Arthur Morris" was found at the scene and is also the main evidence for the case. Due to that finding, Arthur was suspected. Anna then returns to the room behind the window, and finds a letter of an unknown man reading that he planned to take all the promised goods and burn the city storage to the ground as it wasn't protected that night, and also that he intends to cover his trail with the pocket watch he stole from Arthur. She then opens the offender's room and finds a photograph of the storage which moves her to the past, moments before the arson. She restrains the offender and deprives him of his Molotov cocktail, and finds Arthur's watch behind the grating on the floor. She manages to open the grating and take the watch, as the police are taking the offender away and she is returned to the present, to the Isabelle's attic where she sees both Isabelle and Arthur, who is now alive and well. She gives the watch back to Arthur, who doesn't remember losing it. He thanks Anna, adding he feels he could've gotten into trouble because of it, and that it was probably a dream before the screen fades to black. Trivia * This is the first game where the charracters are heard talking (Anna, Luisa and Caine) Gallery GTTL art_1.jpg GTTL art_2.jpg GTTL art_3.jpg GTTL art_4.jpg GTTL art_5.jpg|Concept art of Lord Caine's spirit GTTL art_6.jpg|Concept art of Luisa and baby Brandon GTTL art_7.jpg|Concept art of Arthur Morris GTTL art_8.jpg|Concept art of Lord Caine GTTL1.jpg GTTL2.jpg GTTL3.jpg GTTL4.jpg GTTL5.jpg GTTL6.jpg GTTL7.jpg GTTL8.jpg Category:Grim Tales Category:Elephant Games Category:Games Released in 2012 Category:Game